<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Court Martial by einahpets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327829">Court Martial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/einahpets/pseuds/einahpets'>einahpets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/einahpets/pseuds/einahpets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart created for the 2013 Kirk/Spock Big Bang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Court Martial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2013 KSBB art for '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/866217">King's Gambit</a>' by shinysylver.<br/>It's an AOS spin on the TOS episode Court Martial. Good stuff!</p><p>I was hugely inspired by TOS style posters, while trying to stay focused on Kirk and Spock. I played with the checkerboard as being the ion storm and the Enterprise escaping from it, while Spock holds the fallen king and Kirk looking concerned. Hopefully I balanced the graphic and realistic elements so they tie together.</p><p>Mediums: Acrylic, metallic paint pen, and a hint of sharpie pen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/renimilchstrasse/art/Court-Martial-382279437">  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>